dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Showdown! Gogeta vs Hearts
！ゴジータVSハーツ！ |Rōmaji title = Chō kessen! Gojīta bāsasu Hātsu! |Saga = Universal Conflict Saga |Manga = Chapter 11 *Chapter 12 |Airdate = December 21, 2019 |Previous = The Ultimate Godslayer! Hearts is Born! |Next = Ultimate Conclusion! The Universal Conflict Ends! }} ！ゴジータVSハーツ！|Chō kessen! Gojīta bāsasu Hātsu!}} is the eighteenth episode of Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Summary As Goku and Vegeta fuse to become Gogeta, he announces himself to his adversary. Hearts laughs at the idea that such a transformation could defeat him. Telling the others that they are in his way, Hearts unleashes his Green Orbs that pummel Future Trunks, Piccolo, Android 17, Hit and Jiren to send them to the ground and out of the battle where they wait to see what happens next. Gogeta powers up into Super Saiyan Blue and approaches Hearts in the air. Hearts welcomes Gogeta to attack him and so he launches forward with a mighty punch with the force being strong enough to blow the others away. Hearts merely grabs Gogeta's fist but after powering up more, he hits Hearts in the face. Annoyed at being overpowered, Hearts powers up himself and several tiny energy cubes appear around his fists and begin to swirl around at blinding speed. Gogeta beckons Hearts to come at him and he charges in swinging, sending out torrents of energy at the same time which forces the other warriors on the ground below to have to dodge. When Hearts starts firing a barrage of energy blasts, Gogeta is able to fly through them and avoid them before landing yet another powerful punch on his targets face. After Gogeta lands a knee strike to Hearts stomach, an impressed Hearts compliments Gogeta's strength. Hearts asks Gogeta to join him in his goal to kill Zeno for mortal freedom but Gogeta refuses his offer saying that he is already free. Hearts asks how he will deal with his next attack. Hearts hovers higher into the air and amplifies the gravity to force the others on the ground to be unable to move and get away. Just then a massive and dark planetoid is summoned from space and into Earths atmosphere. Hearts amplifies the power of the planetoid and teleports behind it and begins to send it toward his enemies below with only Gogeta standing in it's way. Major Events *Gogeta battles Hearts using his Super Saiyan Blue form. Battles *Hearts (Ultimate) vs. Future Trunks, Piccolo, Android 17, Hit and Jiren *Gogeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Hearts (Ultimate) Appearances Characters *Goku *Vegeta *Gogeta *Future Trunks *Piccolo *Android 17 *Hit *Jiren *Hearts Locations *Earth Objects *Universe Seed Transformations *Super Saiyan Blue *Ultimate Form (Universe Seed) Differences from the Manga and Video Game *In the manga, Jiren uses his Super Full Power form in order to give Goku and Vegeta the time to fuse. Jiren does not use this form in the anime. *In the manga, Hearts had already summoned the God Meteor prior to Gogeta's appearance. *When Gogeta first appears he is in his base state before transforming into Super Saiyan Blue. In the manga, he first appeared as a Super Saiyan Blue as Goku and Vegeta were in that form to begin with while performing the Fusion Dance. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 18 (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Misión del universo) Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Dragon Ball Heroes episodes Category:Episodes